Yorker the Imaginary Pokemon
by xXRei-chanXx
Summary: Lyra finds herself looking back on sometimes she's spent with whom she thinks she loves. Silver. She goes in search for him and when she finds him she finds herself in a slippery situation. Plz R&R SILVER/LYRA


"When the boy left he looked happy!" Lyra smiled at the Adie. _I haven't seen Silver in a while_ She thought. Lyra left Prof. Elm's office and headed towards Cherry Grove City. "I talked to Silver for the first time here. Man was he an ass" The wind blew harshly knocking her hat off. "Oh crap where did it go?" she searched franticly around but couldn't find it. "Hey Lyra!" She turned around to find her childhood friend Ethan running towards her. "Did you drop this?" in his hand was her hat. "Ethan you found it!" she quickly grabbed it and placed it on her head. "Hey Lyra did you hear about the festival in Blackthorn city? " She stared blankly at him. "I'll take that as a no. " Giggling the two released their flying Pokémon and headed towards Blackthorn City. As the two safely landed in the city colors and lights surrounded them. Lyra looked over to the Dragons Den the last time she talked to him he said something about being there. _Maybe I'll see him here! _Lyra thought. A smile escaped from her lips. "Lyra.? Hey LYRA?" she looked to her left where an impatient boy stood. "Sorry Ethan what were you saying?" "I wanted to know where you wanted to go first." "Uh-huh Hey ill meet up with you later I need to check something out." She started running for the Dragons Den in hope to see Silver there. "What's up with her?" said Ethan. "Please let him be here!" she thought. Running towards the Den she began to realize. "Why do I want to see him?" She stopped in front on the dens entrance. "He was jerk. But then again, he has started to change." She took her steps into the entrance and began climbing down the stairs. "He probably doesn't want to see me. But I want to see him. I hope I look nice. Wait why do I care?Do I think he's cute? NO way. Oh who am I kidding he's handsome!" She stopped herself to realize she had been talking aloud the entire time, and that she was standing on top of the little cottage. She looked around but couldn't see any sign of him. "He isn't here." She began to frown. Her feet began to move fast towards the boat she took to get here. But before she could reach the edge her foot slipped on a muddy substance causing her to trip and fall into the water. Silver walked around from the back of the cottage to hear splashes and heavy gasping. He looked in the water to find a girl. But not just any girl it was Lyra. He quickly ran to the edge of the cottage and extended a hand to her. She quickly grabbed on and was heaved onto the platform. "Thank -cough- You" she replied smiling. Silvers face turned a light red. "N-no problem" Lyra began to shiver violently. "You must be cold." He wrapped his arms around her body and placed his jacket around her back. "What were you doing here Lyra?" "I wanted to see yo- Yorker?" _Damn! Yorker? Why couldn't I tell him? _"Who is Yorker?" Said Silver Laughing. "Yorker is m-my OLD Pokémon!" "You named your Pokémon Yorker?" Silver busted out laughing like a hyena. She shoved herself away from him and pouted. "Yeah and?" "That's something I WOULDN'T expect from you." "Oh shut up!" she said angrily. "Sorry, jeeze no need to be sensitive." He moved towards the edge and looked deep in the water, then back at her. "So which one of these little buggers is yorker?" Her head snapped in his direction. She remained silent trying to come up with an explanation. _Crap crap crap! What am I gunna say? Umm think think think!_ "Lyra? Hello I asked you which one of these was yours.. are you okay? Did you lose some brain in that little fall of yours?" He chuckled to himself. "N-no! I dont know where he is. I just know he's here!" she lied "Anyways what are you doing here Silver?" she asked. "Hmm oh, just training to become better! One day I'll be better than you! Then I'll be the one to laugh!" He stood in triumph. Lyra rolled her eyes and walked right next to him. "Like THAT will ever happen" She smirked. "When pigs fly, I'll believe that" His look of triumph quickly turned into a scowl. "Nice to know your supportive.." Lyra smiled widely towards him making him blush. "Neh, Silver.. your red are you ok?" She placed her hand on his forehead intesifying the blush."Im f-fine.. why dont we leave and go to the festival? That is unless you want to spend the rest of your day looking for your pokemon." "Eh, what pokemon?" she stared at him confused until she realized. _Yorker, Silver, Fake pokemon._ "OH, yeah Yorker. Well he can wait lets go!" The two stepped into Blackthorn city to see an abundance of people and booths. "Hey Silver! look! goldeen scooping!" Lyra tugged Silver into the direction of the goldfish booth. Lyra tried multiple times but failed. "Shoot. I wanted a fish." Silver looked into the water and paid the man a dollar. "Wait one moment." He stared harshley at the fish and 1,2,3 Bam! He cought a fish. "Silver! You caught a fish! You did it!" She threw her arms around him and tightly embraced him. He dazed slowly hugged her back. He grabbed the fish from the mans hand and held it in her direction. "Here, I want you to have it.. you wanted it anways." She blushed a deep red and gently took the fish from his hand. "Ano, arigato. I think I'll name him.. Yorker." "Eh? Yorker but didnt you have a pokemon named Yorker?" She giggled to herself. "Long story.. Um Silver I think I've been meaning to tell you something.. I-I.. I like you." She turned a deep scarlet. He grabbed her wrist and leaned into her face planting a light kiss on her lips. As the kiss went on Claire and her Dragonite flew into the air with fireworks booming behind them. As he pulled away the two were blushing enough to be tomatoes. "I-I like you to Lyra. No I love you." He took her hand and the two continued there festival experience together. _Yorker, you imaginary Pokemon.. I couldnt thank you enough. _


End file.
